


V is for Vala

by Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Character Study, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala is still an enigma to Teal'c, but the two aliens bond over discussion of Tau'ri culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V is for Vala

**Author's Note:**

> one of an alphabet soup for Teal'c day at fig newton's lj. (I couldn't resist, it was Teal'c!)

"I can't believe this is how the Tau'ri imagine aliens from outer space!" Vala tossed a few loose popcorn kernels back into the dregs of the bowl then rose to eject the dvd. "I mean, okay granted that one alien reminds me of the krakatou creatures of Ladskaff, but on the whole, the stories are totally ridiculous."

"Hmm," was Teal'c's only response. He had forgotten about the krakatou. That one minor alien in the movie was reminiscent of them.

"I have to admit, if I had this..." Vala paused to read the credits on the dvd box again, "...Will Smith chasing after me, I might pause to get caught myself...well maybe not caught, but at least chased a little."

Teal'c did not deign to make any response to that.

"Are there really Men in Black?"

"That segment of Homeworld Security has often been handled by the NID." Teal'c frowned. "On the whole, they are not as entertaining as Mr. Jones or Mr. Smith. In fact, at times they can be quite disreputable. You would do well to avoid contact with them, Vala Mal Doran." He paused, remembering Malcolm Barrett, who helped exonerate O'Neill. "There are exceptions, however."

Vala Mal Doran's attention had already moved on to glancing over the dvd collection. Teal'c had to admit, the personnel that stocked the base library had an odd sense of humor, since there was an inordinate amount of movies from the science fiction genre. He watched her fingers flip idly over the stacks then come to rest on the Weekly World Examiner Teal'c had left on the end table. The headline read "Frozen Alien Babies found in Ice Cream Parlor". She waved the newspaper at him.

"So if all this alien invasion stuff is part of their popular culture, why does their government keep the Stargate Program secret from them? I mean, get the right producer, some attractive token aliens...say a black haired gorgeous woman and handsome, muscle-y former First Prime, and all this worry about budget for the program would be gone. They'd have movie of the week deals like that!" She snapped her fingers.

Teal'c was surprised how quickly Vala Mal Doran was picking up on the culture of this world, having spent most of her time to date underground, unable to be too far from Daniel Jackson. Perhaps if he had read the "People" periodical she became enamored with, he would have learned some of the odd Tau'ri culture more quickly.

Still, that did not answer Vala's question, and Teal'c considered it carefully. "I have found the general Tau'ri populace to be a people of intense contradictions. They dream widely, but will avoid seeing the reality of the universe in front of them. They imagine fantastic worlds, but rarely step out of the day-to-day drudgery. "

"So the fact that to everyone above us, this is all make-believe is what makes the movie palatable for them."

Teal'c remembered the story Daniel Jackson had described to him one time, of a panic in New Jersey decades ago that left six people dead when there were riots from a Halloween hoax of an alien invasion. "Indeed."

Vala sunk back into the sofa and shook her head. "It's hard to believe people from this planet defeated the system lords. So, okay, Muscles, shall you pick the next flick?"

Teal'c stared at the collection from his seat. He had invited Vala Mal Doran to join him partly because she and Daniel Jackson's stir-crazy bickering was beginning to irritate others. Being in this room kept her close enough to Daniel Jackson if the bracelets were still a factor, but out of each other's hair. Besides he remembered what it was like to be the alien in a new and hostile world. The irony that he and the former host to a Goa'uld were hanging out in the SGC recreational room watching science fiction videos was not lost on the Jaffa.

Teal'c's eyes alighted on a black box. He smiled and rose, pulling out _A New Hope_. "Some of their alien tales are excellent metaphorical allegories. Have you seen _Star Wars_, yet, Vala Mal Doran?"

"No," Vala looked at him with a curious frown. "I don't think so."

Teal'c smiled and loaded the dvd into the player.

Fin.


End file.
